Welcome Home
by KitKatPirate
Summary: Gold has been gone for two years, serving in Iraq during the war. He hasn't called in two weeks, and concern fills Silver's heart until an unexpected surprise comes to his door. AU! PreciousMetalShipping (GoldxSilver)


It's been two years since I last saw Gold.

He's deployed right now, in Iraq, more specifically. I have to stay here, at home, while he's away; I couldn't go with him. We call each other whenever Gold can reach me. Normally it's once every two days, or maybe three. I can't call him, since my phone won't make calls in that area. Even though he phones me, that's the only contact I ever get from him. I haven't actually seen him since he left...

Speaking of calling, he hasn't done so in two weeks. He hasn't sent a letter or anything to tell me he's okay. I've been worried sick...

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, lazily eating a bag of chips. What if Gold got hurt... or even worse...? Maybe that's why he isn't calling me? We're not mad at each other, or fighting. The last thing we said to each other was 'I love you'. He probably is hurt...

No... he might just be busy. Yeah, that had to be it. Gold wouldn't be stupid enough to let himself get killed. But... anything can happen. What if I never see him again? No... that's not fair. He promised he'd come home. Gold never, _ever_ breaks his promises.

But what if he did? I've been keeping up with the news on the ongoing war in Iraq, and each story of death made me so afraid that he was the one who had died. But he called me back, giving me soothing words of comfort as I tried to calm myself. He told me that he would come home, and we would be together again. He said he would hold me in his arms and never let go...

I sighed, closing my eyes and putting a hand to my head. There was only about one more year to go, but I'd have given anything to hear his voice again… but what if I would never hear it again?

Putting the bag of chips to the side, I sighed, no longer hungry but rather very nervous and afraid for Gold's health. Where is he? Is he still in Iraq? Is he still fighting? Or is he… dead…?

I jumped, opening my eyes when I heard a loud knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow, slowly standing up and walking towards the door. I unlocked it and swung it open. I looked around, being met with... no one?

I took a few steps out and looked out in the hallway. No one's here… I sighed, taking a few more steps out to make sure nobody was around.

Someone's probably pranking me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back inside. As I was locking the door I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Whatcha watching?"

I froze, slowly turning my head. He was casually sitting on the couch, legs crossed. He chuckled as I gasped, turning my body around to face him.

"Hi, Silvy~" He cooed, lightly bouncing his leg.

Gold...

He was in uniform, and was now standing up, walking towards me.

"W-wha... what are you d-doing here...?" I breathed, my eyes beginning to burn.

He pouted, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm gone for two years and that's the first thing you ask me? I'm home, Silver." His eyes showed the warm kindness they had the last time I saw him. Full of life… emotion… love...

I shook my head, sniffing. I made my way towards him and threw my arms around his neck, sinking to the floor with him. Gold chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

"I've missed you..." He murmured, leaning his head against mine.

I nodded, burying my face in his shoulder as I hugged him tighter. "W-why are you here? You... y-you still had m-months..."

"They let me go, Silv." He responded, nuzzling my hair. "They said I served my time. I'm home…"

I sniffed, shaking my head again as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Normally, I would be trying to wipe them away, but now I just didn't even care. "How did you g-get in here?" I asked between hiccups, gripping him desperately.

"Well, I knocked. Then when you opened the door, I just snuck in when you weren't looking."

"You're an idiot," I muttered.

Gold laughed and slightly pulled away so he could look at me. "I know." He cupped my cheeks in his hands. His hands were warm and soft; probably from wearing gloves all the time during the war. But his hands were bare, now; a beautiful golden color just like the rest of his skin that I could see. "But I'm your idiot."

This isn't real... it can't be… He can't be home this early... this has to be just a dream.

I let out a small chuckle, staring up at him. Gold smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, sighing as our lips moved together. He pulled away after a moment, but then quickly kissed me again, and again, and again.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered between kisses.

"I missed you too..." I whispered as he kissed my cheek. I took off his hat and set it on my lap, feeling his hair. I trailed my hands to his face, softly caressing the skin with my thumbs.

This is real... he's really here...

I sniffed, tears spilling over in my eyes once again. I couldn't help it.

Gold sighed, wiping them away with his finger. "Hey... don't cry, Silver."

"H-how do you expect me... not to cry?" I hiccuped, trying to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to fall.

He smiled again and shrugged, wiping my tears away for a while longer. "I love you."

I nodded. "I love you too..." I hugged him again, sniffing. "I love you too..."

Gold hummed as he rocked our bodies side to side, holding me tight. I shook my head again, nuzzling his neck. "Gold?" I asked, voice slightly muffled from his neck.

"Yeah?"

"...Welcome home..."

* * *

**Hiya so uh... yeaaah**

**This is my first story (duh) and I didn't do it by myself. Credit to Lunara the Ara for editing and FlameFox2 for beta-reading it since I can't write for beans.**

**BUT anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Bye-bye~**


End file.
